A Night Out
by Priscilla-Chan86
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi are to meet 18 for a night out at the nightclub. Yet, three others have decided to go as well. Will this meeting of fate bring new couples to the world? Read to find out! Rated T for suggestive themes and mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! How's everyone feeling tonight! (_crickets)_ Ok... well, tonight I have a new fanfic for you all! Yet another one of my favorite themes: Bulma/Vegeta romance with the whole gang. I'm hoping ya'll like this one! I'm sorry about "Vegeta's Letter": I'm lost the passion for it right now (basically, it's on hiatus), but sometime I may start up a new chapter for it. Tonight's story involves dancing! lookers! jealousy! love! lust! It's all part of a crazy night, so sit back and enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

**It's a Saturday night**:

A fire red Mitsubishi 3000GT pulls up along a crunchy gravel driveway, breaking the silence in the still, surburbian air. Alongside of it, a jet black Mustang GT pulls up and parks as well, creating a crunchy and creaking noise. The evening sun shines brightly upon the windows, reflecting a bright sheen upon the mansion's tall windows. Two women step out of the cars, reaching back in to grab about 4 bags of shopping items each.

"Argh!" the beautiful brunette growls. Apparently, the large shopping bags are stuck in the small doorway of the 3000GT. "Stupid bags. I should've used my -- AHHH!" the girl screamed as she fell backwards onto the granite gravel. Sitting up and groaning, the fair-skinned, frying-pan armed lady of about 22 started picking gravel from her long, black tresses.

"Chi! What the heck did you do?" her best friend, the gorgeous, blue-haired heiress of Capsule Corp. yelled as she ran overto her, "Are you OK?" then suddenly, she realized what happened and started laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh... girl!" she chuckled as she reached down and grabbed Chichi's hand to lift her to her feet. The blue-eyed beauty was about 23, and her long, aqua marine hair traveled long, down to her waist! She was none other than Bulma Briefs!

"Oh shut up..."ChiChi rebutted.

Together, they finished gathering their many bags, which they collected after about 7 hours of shopping, and headed toward the front door of the Capsule Corp. estate. The large fountain in the front of the mansion had justturned onwith little garden lights lighting up around it, creating altogether a very serene and romantic get-up. After fumbling for and findingthe key to the house, Bulma opened the door to find that only she and Chichi were the only oneshome.

"Mom? Dad? Hellooo?" Bulma hadn't expected them to be gone. Yet, the lights were off, except for the little ones of the kitchen counter, the house was silent, and she didn't smell any goods being baked in their state-of-the-art kitchen. Placing her bags down in the main hallway, Bulma flicked on a couple of hall lights and made her way to the kitchen. After glancing around, she noticed there was a sticky note attached to the fridge.  
"'We're on our way to the international technology fair in Canada. Love you bunches! And keep up with the work. Love, Mom and Dad.' Wonderful," Bulma stated outloud as she walked back into the main hall. "Hey Chi? Let's get our stuff up stairs. We got that dancing club we're going to tonight, and we've only got about..." Bulma checked her watch, "...1 and a half hours left till we got to get in line."

All this time, ChiChi had been engrossed in the television, flipping between the Style Network and the Food Channel.  
"Yeah.. ok... Oh! Coming!" Chichi exclaimed has she popped out of her T.V. trance and turned off the TV.

**1 hour later...**

Bulma stepped out of her personal, extra-large walk-in closet, dressed from head to toe in a sexy and classy outfit, ready to go boogie! Bulma presses a button on a remote she's holding and an announcer voice comes on to describe her outfit:

"Bulma is wearing one of the hottest styles in right now: Clad in a mid-theigh, red halter dress made of the finest Italian leather and strappy Steve Madden heels, she brings out her brilliant neckline with a 3-K diamond necklace along with matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair is strung up into a messy, mermaid-esque up-do with strands framing her magnificant, fair face, astrewn with miniature, diamond bobby pins and flowers. Doesn't she look fabulous! Look at that--" The announcer voice was cut off abruptly by Chi's pulling of the speaker plug.

"Oh Bulma! Give me a break, chica! That was the worst announcment I have ever heard Speakonia give for you! You wrote all those hot things about yourself, you little ham!" ChiChi exclaimed while laughing at the same time.

Bulma laughed really hard at ChiChi'sreaction as she headed over to her vanity counter to put on her make-up. ChiChi was already in her dancing outfit: Wearing a deep violet, spagetti-strapped, mid-thiegh dress, she accented her features and straight, balck hair with an onyx and 24-K gold necklace with matching earrings and braclets. Her make-up was already done, resulting in accents of rose and purple over her lips, cheeks, and eyes. She smelled of sweet perfume and apples. Bulma went for a more of a cherry scent.

Finally after 10 minutes of make-up, now both of the girls apeared to be of a divine, but sexy, nature. "Let's go!"

* * *

The sun was starting to set on the other side of the neighborhood as a short, dark, and handsome man lounged in his black loveseat made of soft, Italian leather while waiting for his buddy to finish up his hygiene routine.

"Kakarotto! If you don't hurry up, then by damn I'm leaving you here, baka! You're taking so Kami forsaken long in that hygiene room!" Vegeta threatened as he glanced at his watch.

"Aw... Vegeta! you know when I get nervous about public outingsI have to use the restroom! The doctor said that--"

"I don't care what some doctor said or not! I want to get the hell out of here and get to that sorry excuse for a mate-recruiting are--"

"Vegeta! It's not a place for 'recruiting mates' as you put it, " Goku stated in a mocking way, "but a place to have fun, dance, meet cute girls, and ooooo... the food! Their hot wings are so--"

"KAKAROTTO!"

"Sorry! i'm coming! Almost done..." Vegeta heard a strange noise, then the loud toilet flushing. While getting rid of the cringe on his face before Goku stepped out of the bathroom, Vegeta stood up and grabbed his cell phone and black leather jacket. He threw Goku's at him as well, smacking his friend in the face.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I apologize for this first part of the story being so darn short, but I was getting off to a slow start. also, I have to hit the sack now (i've got an interview tomorrow! Yay!) Anyways, the story will get better, I promise. Goodnight everyone! R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
It was dark now and neon lights glazed one of Tokyo's finest entertaiment districts as Bulma and ChiChi pulled into a crowded parking lot. As they glanced around, they saw dancers, party hoppers, business men and hookers. Stepping out of Bulma's GT, ChiChi glanced at her watch with a worried expression.

"Hey Bulma? Didn't 18 say she was going to meet us here exactly at 7:30? It's 7:29 and I see no sign of--"

"A beautiful, sexy blonde in her drop-dead gorgeous, blue satin dress? I'm sure she'll show up any second now," the ex-android spoke up as she walked up behind them. ChiChi gave her a "oh please" look, resulting in a saucy smirk form 18.

"Hey! There you are! Ready to head in, girls?" Bulma questioned to them.

"Hell yeah," 18 and ChiChi replied in unison as they began to stroll up to the long line of hopeful party-goers.

While they waited and inched closer to the entrance, they could more clearly hear the songs of Usher, La Bouche (--spelling?), DJ Sammy and DJ encore. Chichi even started bobbing to the beat and danced in place, causing some lookers to give her catcalls as they passed by on the street. They finally got in and approached their reserved seating placement in the back, then sat down to order some drinks.

"A shirley temple please... extra cherries," requested Bulma as she winked at the waiter. He really turned scarlett, let me tell you...

"One apple martini."

"Water with lemon..." The girls glanced over at 18 as she just stared back at them. "What?. . . I'm just watching my figure!"

After finishing their orders, the ladies glanced around, checking to see if any superbly hot men had walked in.

"Hey, he's kind of cute."

"Nah, not really. Now he's alrig--"

"No, he isn't."

"Well, perhaps he's sing--"

"Nope. One wife, one mistress. Two kids...(silence)... What? you can tell by how his shoes are--"

"Shh... it's alright. Just... shhhhh."

"Whatever..."

Ah ha! The drinks came! They're were practically dehydrated, so the drinks went down fast. Putting her signature on the tab, Bulma raised to head ot the dance floor, the other girls following her lead.

"Man... where are the cute guys at?" Chichi questioned as they started dancing in a group of three with each other.

Glancing aorund, Bulma replied. "I don't kn--" Bulma stopped mid-sentence as she saw him enter through the main doors. "Oh my gosh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Vegeta... check out all the hot girls here tonight! I bet there are at least 10 girls who will want to dance with y--"

"Shut it Kakarotto..."

They made their way to the far backside of the room and claimed a round, booth table. A candle flickered in the middle of it, casting a glow on each of their faces. In the distance a group of four ladies, all clad in similar skirts and tube tops, strutted over to Vegeta and Goku's table, then leant down over its edge, revealing their busty cleavage to the two young men. The blonde with sparkling lip stick and hoop earrings spoke up first.

"How are you two boys doing tonight?" she asked with a seductive tone in her voice. She licked her lips as she leaned forward more toward Vegeta's face. He just glared at her, not keeping his eyes from hers, all the while struggling to keep his eyes from her boisterous bloomage. A redhead leant down and revealed herself as well to Goku, her perfume smelling of jasmine and green tea. She wore a deep green, glittering tube top that covered not enough, resulting in her looking somewhat, let's see, slutty?

"Um, ma'am? I'd like to order 3 baskets of hot wings, 2 orders of the cheesy fries... can you put extra chee--" Goku started.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You must've mistaken us for waitresses! no, we're just a few girls who would like to have a couple of hot tamales to dance with. Do you like to be sandwiched?" the red-headed girl asked Goku, then stroking her upper lip with her tongue.

"Oh wow! I'd love some tamales and a few sandwiches. Can you make sure to add extra guacamo--"

"Kakarotto.. you baka! They're not waitresses!" Vegeta then glanced up at the blonde, who was now leaning in too close for comfort and starting to invade his "bubble". "Listen here lady: We do not want any of your 'services', so get the hell out of here. Go find some other dorks (referring to whale's private parts) with your ...(glances over to the other two chicas behind the blonde) ... cronies to ride. We're just here for the food and to chill out."

The blonde straghtened up and sneered down at Vegeta with much animosity and disgust. "Which way to you hang? No one in their right minds turns me and my cronies--"

Goku started getting just a little ticked off and stood up, taller and stronger than she, also knocking the redhead out of the way while he was at it.

"Listen, ma'am: no matter which way we hang, you'd still get turned down at this table, so go away," Goku stated in a firm voice. His expression had turned more serious and cold.

The two girls glanced at Vegeta and Goku with disgust; they glared at them back.

"Leave," Vegeta ordered calmly. After exchanging looks, the two hookers/dancers walked away, with the last 2 following behind.

Vegeta mumbled something non-understandable as they sat back down. "Huh... where's baldy?"

"I dunno! He was suppose to meet us here about 10 minutes ago," Goku replied.

(5 minutes pass)

"Vegeta?"

"Nani des ka?"

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Iie."

"Okey..."

(5 more minutes pass)

"Vegeta?"

"What now?"

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No... not yet."

(2 minutes pass)

"Vegeta?"

"KAKAROTTO NANI DES KA!"

"There he is!"

Krillin walked over to their table and plopped down next to Goku. "Hey!"

"Took you long enough..." Vegeta stated.

"The traffic was bad... so, ya'll seen any hot girls yet?" Krillin asked with a big grin on his face.

"No."

"Well, these four girls came over to our table, and I thought they were waitreses! Ha! Anyways, they got really in our face with their big huge boobs, but then they started getting- well, you know- and so then we finally told them to buzz off. Man, you should've seen the face Vegeta gave--"

"Enough Kakarotto!"

Krillin stared wide-eyed as he listened to Goku ramble on and on, amazed that they shoved off the girls.

"They got annoying..."

"Oh."

After some time of drinks and food (yes, Goku finally got his food), the guys started their girl-watching spree. No one came muc to interest them, until they spotted a group of girls dancing together in the middle of the crowd.

The three stared at them, mouths open and gaping. They were gorgeous! The interesting part was that the girls had spotted them too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! This is the end of Chapter 2. Please press "stop" and turn the page. Then press "play" to continue the story!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying this! R&R peeps! Ja mata!

PriscillaChan 


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, NOTHING of DBZ, except for a trading card... tear. I guess you can consider the plot and setting my own.. ok, not Tokyo, but ya'll get the gist._

**Sorry everyone about the lack of update. Please people, Review! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Now, on to the show! XD

* * *

Bulma had been staring at the guys for a few minutes now, watching them enter the club, shove off the girls, and enjoy some eatery. Her two best friends finally took iniative to snap her out of her daze. **

"Um.. Bulma?" ChiChi started. No response. "Bulma? Earth to Bulma!"

18 decided to help. "Hey... hello? Anyone in that head of yours?" (**_SMACK_**!)

"OW! Hey, what the heck was that for!" Bulma screeched as she rubbed her sore head.

"You were in a complete daze girl... Where were your thoughts, eh? Our dancing not good enough for you?" ChiChi questioned, placing a smirk on her fair skin.

"There were these guys... oh Kami, one of them looked as if he was on fire... literally! His hair was like a flame, and those piercing eyes.. ooh!" Bulma exclaimed as she told them about who caught her attention.

With her friends all excited, the blue-haired pretty girl pointed out the guys, just in time for them to make eye contact!

"Oh no! They're staring at us! Oh Kami! Oh Kami!"

"Chill out! They're probably just glancing our way nonchala-- EEK! They are looking at us! Oh Bulma, you nimrod! You just had to point them out!"

Chichi and 18 were pulled by Bulmaout of the large mob of party-goers and walked straight to their table, plopping down in theirbooth afterward.

"Listen, maybe they're interested, ya know? This could be our big break in dating history! The three hottest girls with the three hottest guys, like, ever!" Bulma squealed in a excited, valley-girl tone.

18 and Chichi just stared at her. "Don't...ever...do...that..again..."

"Right... oops! Eh heh..."

"Yeah... you don't want to get involved with any new losers. Your history is kinda shaky Bulma-chan..." ChiChi explained.

"It's not THAT bad. Zarbon was--"

"A morphing reptile-dude with a cocky ego who cheated on you with--"

"Shut-up! I don't care! Yamucha wasn't like that! He always took me--"

"-- Out to dinner then left for a couple of weeks to go on a business trip? The guy was a freakin' bandit! He probably ended up in jail after smuggling drugs or whatnot recently... knowing him and his carelessness..."

"Leave...him... alone," Bulma growled in annoyance.

"And for heaven's sake, Bulma! When Oolong turned into that guy in the department store! You went out with that pig for, let's see, 5 months before you realized he was that perverted pink chunk of bacon!"

"ALRIGHT! I get the gist! But seriously, these guys seem very.. different..." Bulma commented ... ok ... yelled...

"How about me or 18 go over and say hello to them. Then we can see if you're not completely out-of-your-mind, eh?"

"Fine," Bulma agreed, although reluctantly.

"I'll go," 18 replied. She personally could date anyone she wanted, but that was no fun was it? She personally kinda likes the chase.

"Okay then! Come back shortly, 'k?" Chichi said.

"Gotcha!" Then she headed off into the crowd.

"Oh man, I hope this goes alright!" Bulma commented anxiously.

"Don't worry, B! Everything will go smoothly! This is 18 were talking about, remember?"

* * *

The girls squealed and jumped up and down excitedly with embarrassment as he and the others stared at them. He found one of them especially attractive: the blue-haired one. He turned and faced the other two, who also had spotted the girls. Krillin's mouth was gaped open with drool seeping out slowly, while Goku just had his shocked/confused look on him. Goku then grinned shyly and turned to Vegeta. 

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, Kakarrot?"

"You think those girls over there are cute?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Well, do ya?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Vegeta! I'm sure one of them caught your attention!"

"No, none of them did, so shut your trap," Vegeta replied, but his eyes targeted againon Bulma.

Goku followed Vegeta's line of concentration with his fingers, resting his eyes also on the cerulean-haired woman.  
"Ah ha... You're looking at the girl in red."

"I AM NOT!"

"Whoa Vegeta.. a little defensive there, aren't ya!" Goku observed outloud as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, they both realized Krillin hadn't piped in yet, which was quite suspicious, and glanced over to him. Vegeta bopped the back of the little bald one's head, waking him from his trance.

"That girl is something else," Krillin said, still slightly in a daze.

"Which one, buddy?" Goku questioned in a very interested tone of voice.

"The blonde one," He said as he turned around, hearts pumping in his eyes. "She has the hair of the golden sun, and her eyes like a cat's... and Kami, the way she looks in her dress is--"

"Hi," a voice said shly from behind. Being so close to the short-one made her feel nervous (in a good way.)

Krillin spun around and fell of his eat backwards as the other two guys looked up at her in complete surprise.

"Hey Blondie... hope you're not as slutty as the other one that was just here," Vegeta said as in introduction.

Ignoring him, 18 looked down as Krillin who was still on his back, and helped him to his feet. She felt a spark when their hands met. "My name's 18; What are you all's?"

"Hi there! I'm Son Goku! I really think one of your friends is--"

"Ouji Vegeta," Vegeta replied, just nodding his head as well.

"My name's Kri--Kri--lynn--Krillin," Krillin stuttered out as he gazed at her.

"Hi everyone... Krillin..." She smiled slightly.

"What do you want?" the prince questioned. He defintely wasn't up for more female slime.

"Wellll... you see, my friends and I spotted you three and were curious if you guys would like to join us... you know... three and three..."

Before anyone else could speak up, Goku jumped up and replied, "Alright!"

"Awesome!" 18 said as Vegeta grunted. They all got up and followed 18 to the other side of the club.

* * *

"Chi? Do you think she got them to come? I'm so nervous!" 

"BULMA! It will be fine! You're just as nervous as I--"

"Hey girls! Look who I drug over here with me!"

The two beauties glanced up at their other best friend with three really attractive men. Bulma's eyes met Vegeta's almost right off the bat. They held their stare as everyone sat down. Goku took a seat next to ChiChi, Krillin and 18 sitting to his left, while Vegeta sat on the edge of the other side, next to Bulma. The candle burning in the middle of the booth's table casted a mischevious glow onthe faces of everyone.There was some weird science going on physically with Vegeta... he could feel it. It was like invisible chemistry in the air, with a pinch of tension. For once in his life, he was actually anxious and nervous! He never got like this over a girl, and he was not about to start now!

After ordering a round of drinks for everyone, Goku started up a conversation with ChiChi about his love for food, triggering immediate attention from her, as she loves to cook. Krillin started commenting nicely on 18's hair, while she pointed out he didn't have any. Poor guy... But wait! She thought it was cute! Aww! Now Vegeta and Bulma: there was akward silence, until Bulma started talking about her job as a scientist and engineer, triggering slight interest on his behalf (he always loved to train for boxing competions and working out at the gym. therefore, he was interested in how technology could help expand standards in that area). After sometime of chatting and eating, they all head out into the dance floor. Goku and Krillin were excited and got up hurriedly, but Vegeta...well, he just was not up for it. But Bulma pulled him up and dragged him in anyways.

_Damn woman_, he thought to himself.

The night had just begun!

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I want your reviews! TTYL! 

Love always, PriscillaChan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The same ol', same ol' . XD I only own a trading card with Vegeta on it...Also, I don't own the songs or lyrics of "Another Night" by Real McCoy and "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred... (sniffle). ONTO THE SHOW! flips on "applause" switch

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_:

_"Another night, another dream, but always you,  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,  
Another night another dream, but always you,  
In the night I dream of love so true."_

The music was pumping! People were sweating! Lights were flashing! Their night had just begun, and the first dance song was one of Bulma's favorites: "Another Night" by Real McCoy. The guys were doing really well dancing, and the girls were loving every minute of it. Their female senses could sense each other's excitement and happiness. The bass was being turned up as the dancing became more closer and intimate.

_"Just another night, another vision of love,  
You feel joy, you feel pain, cuz nothing will be the same.  
Just another night, is all that it takes,  
To understand, the difference between lovers and fakes,  
So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you,  
In the night in your dream, of love so true.  
I talk talk, I talk to you,  
In the night in your dream, of love so true."_

Goku started wrapping his hands around Chichi's waist, pulling her closer. Both smiling, they continued dancing to the beat. Krilling was dancing more spread out with 18, allowing her to do ballerina spins and more old-fashioned dance moves. Vegeta was nervous at first, because he didn't really know this woman. He knew how to dance, but he couldn't bring himself to rid himself of his JELL-O knees. Bulma wrapped her hands around his neck as they started bobbing to the music. Smirking off to the side, he pulled her closer, feeling a more sense of comfort and decided, if he was going to be in a dance club with a beautiful lady who had made him feel this weak inside, he was going to enjoy every minute of it! Pulling her closer, he caught her eye contact as they danced harder against each other to the beat.

_"In the night, in my dreams,  
I'm in love with you, cuz you talk to me like lovers do,  
I feel joy I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,  
When the night is gone I'll be alone."_

"Yehaw!" ChiChi yelled as she broke away from Goku and started to dance with her two girlfriends, after pulling them away from their dancing partners also. The guys laughed and surrounded the girls as they all continued to dance in a circle. The night was going great!

_"Another night, another dream, but always you,  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,  
Another night another dream, but always you,  
In the night I dream of love so true."_

The music started blending into another song: "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. The group moved to the side as a large opening opened up in the middle of the dance floor. A group of about 6 guys (at about the ages of 18-19) started posing in the middle of the opening, overtop of the lit-up floor.

_"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me"_

The crowd cheered as the men, who appeared to be "experienced" at being in the lime-light began dancing choreographically together. The three guys in Bulma's group snickered, then chuckled, THEN began to outright laugh at the guys who thought they were all that, dancing there in the middle for everyone to drool at.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan __And I'm too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party, No way I'm disco dancing __I'm a model you know what I mean, And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk"_

The boys couldn't take it any longer and decided to intervene. They'd show those children who the dance kings of the night were! Showing the guys the way out of the disco lights, the three took their places in the lime-light, the crowd cheered and whooped! The other six dudes who were now on the sidelines, smirked, thinking that these three couldn't pull of dance moves as suave as they could. Oh ho ho! Were they about to get a cream pie in the face!

Goku went first: He started acting a race car driver as he strolled into the lights. Doing spins, splits (yeah-- splits!), and shakin' his booty, he grinned at the screams and cheering he heard coming form the audience.

_"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, Too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat, Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that?_

_I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk ,Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah , I shake my little touche on the catwalk"_

The cheering grew louder! Sliding to the side, he introduced Krillin, who came bouncing to the beat as he entered. He began doing spins, shimmies, and backflips! 18 was heard clearly from the surrounding audience as Krillin did his final backflip and Michael Jackson impersonation.

_"I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little touche on the catwalk"_

Strutting off the stage, Vegeta enters in a very sexy and mysterious manner. Making only very faint dance moves, he then suddenly spins around and does a backflip also! Sliding from side to side, he pulls some Danny Zuko (from Grease) moves. As he's boogy-ing, he catches the eye contact of Bulma's, smirking at her. Her heart fluttered as she smirked back.

_"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, Poor pussy, poor pussy cat. I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song."_

Ending in a dramatic, head-down position, the crowd hollered and screamed shouts of acceptance as the three left with the girls back to the girls' table.

"Oh my gosh! That was so exhilerating! I didn't think guys could dance that well!" ChiChi exclaimed as she smiled brightly and out-of-breath at everyone.

"Vegeta... all I can say is wow.. and damn you looked hot shaking your ass!" Bulma exclaimed! They all laughed as a waiter came to their table. After taking orders and walking away, the six men who were put out on the dance floor walked over to their table.

"Hey," a brunette guy said as he and the others approached the table.

Everyone looked up at the guys as the guys looked back at them.

"Hi there!" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"We notice that you shut us down and ruined our reputation out their on the dance floor. We really don't appreciate new comers taking over our spot. We're practically celebrities here at Tokyo's number one dance club."

The three couples stared up at the guys, blinking and not saying a word. The youngins' stared back at the somewhat older adults, who were sitting down waiting for their drink orders to arrive. Sweat drops formed on their heads. "So don't go messing up our stuff again, got it!" the leader of the pack ordered, trying to sound convincing and superior.

"Get out of here, chum boys," Vegeta commented.

"Yeah, shoo!" Krillin piped in. Goku just stared at the group as they finally walked away form the table, defeated.

"Man... I thought they'd NEVER leave."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you people didn't fall asleep on me! XD Please review!**

**Love bunches,**

**PriscillaChan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Must it be repeated?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

_10:50 rolls around..._

The crew is now sitting again at the girls' table after a few more hours of dancing. The club was getting more and more crowded, and some people started getting a little crazier. About 4 people were thrown out because of major misconduct in the bar area. The group was getting slightly bored now, and were discussing what else they could do to continue their night out.

"How about a coffee shop? I could go for an iced caramel frappie right about now," 18 suggested as they sat in the leather booth.

"I thought you were watching your figure," Bulma stated, smiling as she looked overat 18 with amusement.

"Oh, right. Dang..."

"Well, we could go to a movie?"

"Nah... too quite."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Everyone looked over to Krillin. "There's a carnival in town that just arrived from--"

"No, little bald one. It closed at 10 for the night."

Engulfed in disappointment, Krillin slumped back into his seat. After a few moments of no one talking, Goku finally piped in cheerfully with his idea:

"Let's go out for breakfast! You guys remember that little diner on the corner next to Yoho's Sushi restaraunt?"

"Yeah, that's a wonderful idea! I know I'm starving...," Chichi agreed.

Everyone agreed as well, then stood up, picked up their coats, and began heading for the door. Bulma left a hefty tip for their waiter, just so he wouldn't feel to down in the dumps at the end of the night after bringing them their amazing large orders.  
The girls all plopped into Bulma's car, as the guys piled into Vegeta's SUV. After following the SUV for about 12 minutes, the girls parked up along the side of the street, then got out to join the three others inside. The diner was lit up brightly inside, themed with the 1950s in mind. Neon lights advertised milkshakes and cheeseburgers. As well, there was some soft country music playing in the background.After being hosted to yet another booth, this one in polyester, red PVC fabric with a glossy shine ot it, Goku and Vegeta were the first to pick up their menus.

After a few minutes, a waitress came over and took out her pen. "How may I serve you all tonight?"

Chichi went first: "I'll have the French Toast Surpreme with extra bacon and scrambled eggs on the side. Thanks!"

Then Bulma: "I'll take one order of the Belgian Waffle Surpreme. Can I get strawberries on top instead of cherries?" the waitress nodded. "Awesome!"

18 finished off the round of girls: "I'll take the Morning Glory combo: I would like my eggs sunny-side up, the two sausages and bacon, and can I get a coffee with that order?" "Of course!" "Thanks, ma'am!"

The guys now took their turn to order, and astounded the waitress as she had to take up about 2 sheets of paper eachfor Vegeta and Goku, 1 sheet for Krillin. Still a little overwhelmed (she thought the cooks were about to get to some serious cooking shortly), she took their orders to the back and left them to be.

"This is nice... the stars are out too!" Chichi exclaimed as she glanced out the window they were all situated next to. They all looked out as well, and Goku spotted a couple walking alongside each other. They had apparently just seen a movie. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed one of ChiChi's frail and manicuredhands in his. She glanced down and blushed, then look at him and making eye contact, they both smiled a little. Bulma noticed this sweet Hallmark moment and started to giggle.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Both Chichi and Goku blushed beet red as the others looked over. The guys began to laugh and 18 also began to chuckle a little. Bulma over at Vegeta and 18 to Krillin. 18 and Krillin smiled shyly at each other and blushed some at each other too, and but poor Bulma saw nothing but cockiness and arrogance in Vegeta's eyes. She felt there was no chance between them just because of his attitude, but nothing more, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat as she glanced away from Vegeta. Her face was lined with disappointment, though she intended on hiding it. She wasn't going to let her guard down to Vegeta so soon. Noticing her disappointment, he realized his own expression. He outwardly gave theimpression to others that he felt as if he wasn't so low to admit and give in to soft displays of affection. But inside-- he wasn't REALLY like that. No, he just was more of one who put up guard a lot. He knew he could be like Goku was at that very moment, but no girl was going to get him like that within such a short period of time.

'Bulma doesn't know this, causing her to look upset like she is right now', he thought to himself as he observed the beautiful lady sitting across from him. Just then, he frowned down at himself, feeling like a stupid jerk. He decided to shove off that feeling, and pay attention to the food that was just set in front of them with their drinks.

"Yay! FOOD!" Goku began to dig in, as the others started their meals in a little less primative way.

_(Time passes and their all done with their food...)_

"So now what do ya'll want to do? It's only about 11:45. There's still a whole night ahead of us!" Goku exclaimed. All that food had made him wired and awake.

After no one responding for a bit, Vegeta decided to take initative.

"How about a movie?" Everyone glanced over to him in surprise. Vegeta never usually speaks out. He's kinda the quiet one...

"I have no more money," Krillin and Chichi said in unison.

"I do but..." Bulma started. Of course she had money! But that wasn't her issue. "...I just don't feel like being stuffed away with strangers. I'm enjoying just being with you guys."

"I never said it had to be in a movie theater. We can just rent a few movies and go back to one of our houses. Think before you speak, baka onna."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Vegeta smirked at Bulma as her girlfriends tried calming and holdingher down. After much struggle she sat back down.

"Baka onna..." Vegeta said again, whispering this time.

"VEGETA!" Bulma just about lunged at him.

"BULMA! SIT DOWN!" Everyone (excluding Vegeta) cried in unison. An group of pre-teens sat down nearby, but were quickly escorted to a table further from them. Chichi looked back from them toher table embarrassingly. "Ugh.."

"Alright then. Who's up for a movie night?" 18 questioned.

"I!" Everyone replied together. After leaving the bill paid off on the table, they all headed out to the local, and extremely large, movie and game rental store.

* * *

After much searching, Krillin walked over to Goku and asked for Goku's opinion on the movie he was holding.

"Dude! What do you think about this one? I hear it got good ratings, and I think it'd be interesting to see!"

Goku took the movie from Krillin, examined it for a short while, then started chuckling. "Oh boy... 'Double Suicide'! That film is about cheating and is sort-of 'Romeo and Juliet'-ish. Nah..."

"Fine," Krillin stated in defeat has he put the DVD back where it came from.

Vegeta walks over and presents the two with another movie: "Ninja vs. Bruce Lee". Since it was a kung fu movie, they all agreed to it. Of course, the girls gave a fit about it, but the boyscould always watch it in their own free time.

After renting that, along with 3 chick flicks and two more action movies, they six headed outside into the still and peaceful air.

"Ok...now where are we going to watch the movies?" 18 asked.

Vegeta began to open his mouth, but Bulma cut him off and suggested her place. Glancing over to Vegeta, she smirked as she saw the astonished and gaping look he gave her, eyes wide open, as he realized she had interrupted him. 'Oh well!' she thought to herself gleefully.

They all climbed into the vehicles just like before. Inside of Vegeta's humble vehicle, he was still shocked at what had happen.

"Uh.. buddy? You look like you just got slapped across the face... Helloooo?" Goku commented as he waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face. The flame-haired man caught Goku's wrist in mid-air, and squeezed on it, expressing his fustration and anger.

"She cut me off."

"Oh ho! And you let her do it!" Goku exclaimed. Turning around, he chuckledto Krillin: "Hey! Vegeta's letting a lady take over what he says!" He knew THAT would get under his skin; it always was fun to see Veggie-head riled up and speechless.

"Shut it Kakarotto!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just head on over!" Goku replied, Vegeta still tense on his wrist. "And...you can let go now"

Releasing Goku's wrist, Vegeta started up the vehicle. Bulma pulled up beside him on the driver's side.

"You boys ready?"

Bulma looked specifically at Vegeta, receiving an evil eye from him. Smiling and leaning back up into an upright position, Bulma headed off into the neon-lit streets, with the boys following behind.

It's movietime!

* * *

**Ok, the end of chapter 5! Please Review! Bye everyone!**

**Priscilla-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All of the above.

* * *

**

_Chapter 6:_

Pulling up to the large mansion, the three guys gasped in amazement. Leaning forward in their seats, the three could make out 4 stories, a large garden retreat to the east side of the house, and a 5 car garage to the west. The gravel crunched under the SUV's tires as they approached the paved driveway. Japanese garden lamps decorated and lined the pathway leading up to the front porch. After coming to a halt, they got out of the vehicle and followed the girls up to the door made of solid cherrywood and gold.

"I must say, Bulma, you're house already rocks! You're family is a damn rich one at that," Krillin commented.

"Yeah! My dad is the founder and CEO of Capsule Corporation. It's too bad he isn't home, you all could've met him and my mom!"

Gaping at Bulma's statement and at the realization of who she was, the guys' jaws hung loose even moreas they eyed the inside of the main hall. Very classy and modern, with rich marble flooring and walls.

"So... what do to think, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta just grunted. Bulma caught his reaction and frowned slightly inside. She wanted to impress this guy! But no, the stubborn son of a jackal wouldn't even comment on the house, despite what his expression showed. They all left their shoes at the door as the followed the heiress into her private entertainment quarter. The room was huge! Plush carpeting, long and curving, deep red leather sofas, and onyx and glass coffee tables were situated in the middle of the room. A 6' by 4' movie screen was situated on the wall, while a personal popcorn cart and soda machine rested nearby. Chichi and Goku plopped down on one section of the sofa, side-by-side, as they got settled into the luxury of the sofa. Krillin and 18 chose to claim the section on the right end, as Vegeta plopped down into a part of the middle section, which was unclaimed so far. After passing out drinks and popcorn, as well as turning off the lights, Bulma popped in the first movie, which was chosen at random (it turned out to be a chick flick) and settled down next to Vegeta. He shifted a little so that he was comfortable again as the previews started.

"Hey! Surround sound! Nice..." Goku commented.

"Yeah! And I helped her pick out the base design! Bulma decided to upgrade the system herself though," Chichi explained.

"SHHH! The movie's starting!"

"Sorry!"

(1/2 hour into the movie...)

The girls were laughing hysterically, while the guys were staring at the screen with blank expressions. They were not enjoying this as much as the females... THAT was for sure!

(1 hour into the movie...)

The girls are now crying, well, except for Bulma, who was tearing up. If it wasn't for Vegeta, she would've beenalloutbawling. This time, the guys were laughing so hard, one of them fell over onto the ground laughing to the point where he couldn't breathe. Another was leaning back and tearing up from laughter, while the last was knee-slapping himself. The girls noticed this and stopped crying, then all together, they simutaneously slapped the guys to get them to shut up.

(The movie was fianlly finished...)

"That was such a good movie! I thought he was going to leave for the other job at first! I'm so happy he stayed for the wedding. And they got together in the end!" Bulma squealed as they all started conversing about the movie that was just seen.

After much chitterchatter among the females, Vegeta stood up and stretched, checking his watch. "Well, it's about 1:30. That means--"

"There's still time to watch another movie!" Bulma piped in.

"I was actually going to suggest--"

"This one? Nah... too tired to watch another movie. Maybe some other time, ok?" Bulma concluded.

"Nani? I was just about to say--"

"No, no, I promise, some other time, ok Veggie-chan?" Bulma finished in a sympathetic tone. She knew she was getting on his nerves, and enjoyed it very much indeed.

Boiling with anger, he was about to retaliate when Goku stood up. "Hey guys? It is sort of time for us to get outta here." Goku glanced down at Chichi: "I had a really great time meeting and being with you tonight, ChiChi." She gleamed back at him.

"Yeah, we really should do this again sometime," she replied all starry-eyed.

"I feel the same way!" 18 added. She didn't want Krillin to leave! Aww!

"Me too," Krillin said as they gazed at each other shyly.

"Then we have to do this again! We can't just let a night like this end here!" Bulma proclaimed. All of the others agreed, Vegeta nodding in concurring with her.

The boys piled into the SUV as they all waved one last time to the girls. As the vehicle started off into the distance, the street lamps danced off of the dark glossy exterior, leaving the girls in sadness.

* * *

**_(In Vegeta's SUV...)_**

"Wow... tonight was awesome, huh! Oh... that ChiChi is one of a kind. Fiesty AND hot," Goku commented.

"Yeah! I think I have fallen for that 18 girl. I think she likes me too!"

"No duh! I always caught the way you two were looking at each other." Goku continued on. "Hey, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"What did you think of tonight?"

"Could've been better."

"Aw, you just don't want to admit you had a good time!"

"No, Kakarotto... stop being an idiot."

"You know... me and short-stuff think you like--"

"SHUT IT KAKAROTT!"

Goku closed his mouth, turning to grin at Krillin, who also was thinking the same thing he was. Vegeta's been hit by the love meister! Spotting their exchange of looks, Vegeta grunted and kept on driving into the night.

* * *

**_(At Bulma's...)_**

"I think i'm gonna cry," confessed ChiChi as they walked back into the house.

"Why's that?" Bulma questioned.

"Because Goku's the best guy that's ever came around me...(sniffle)... and I don't even have his phone number!", the brunette whined.

"Oh brother!" 18 mumbled to herself as she reached into her jeans pockets and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Handing ChiChi Goku's number, ChiChi glanced up at 18 with tears in her eyes. She gave 18 a large hug, then smacked her really, really hard.

"HEY! What the heck didI do this time, Chi!"

"You had their numbers and never told us!"

Bulma started laughing as they all went into her living room. They all plopped down onto her couches, said their goodnights, and fell asleep right there on the spot.

_Their crazy night had come to a close, but the whole new, BETTER world of dating had opened doors to them! This was the beginning of some beautiful relationships, yessir.

* * *

_

A ha ha! This is the end of my storymy folks! I hope you all enjoyed it! It's 12:37 in the morning here, so I think I'm gonna head out and play some games. I'm thinking about a sequel.. but I dunno. Give me your opinions! Night everyone! R & R!


End file.
